Gaming machines, such as slot machines, in casinos in Japan require the utilization of ball bearings for their operation. Thus players of such machines carry around a bag or container of ball bearings, instead of coins, for insertion into the various gaming machines.
As a consequence of the use of ball bearings by the gaming machines, vending machines in the casinos which are accessed by these players to buy products, such as lollipops and other items, for use while they are operating the gaming machines must likewise utilize ball bearings, instead of coins, for making these purchases. For making purchases of different products, different numbers of ball bearings must be deposited into the vending machines, requiring the players to count the individual ball bearings as they are deposited into the vending machines.
This requirement is a problem for the players in that it takes concentration and time and thus constitutes a considerable annoyance for most players. Consequently, there is a continuing need for further innovations that will overcome these drawbacks.